


Some geraskier fluff

by witchofmorena



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ace!Geralt, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Soft geraskier, geralt x jaskier - Freeform, hurt!Jaskier, it's not explicitly described, just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofmorena/pseuds/witchofmorena
Summary: Geralt comes back from a hunt and Jaskier helps him relax.Jaskier gets hurt and Geralt takes care of him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Some geraskier fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthlyruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthlyruins/gifts).



> If mood strikes I'll write some more of this and it can be found on [my tumblr](https://witchofmorena.tumblr.com/post/617043869579821056/since-hereisasuggestionshutup-said-that-he) as well. Enjoy and if you have a better ideas for titles please dont hesitate to contact me either here or on tumblr, thanks!

The door to the tavern/inn opened and a big man, in armor, with yellow cat eyes entered, a frown on his face. His white hair, armor and scarred face were streaked with red, patrons of tavern went quiet not wanting to draw attention of the man. Reason was obvious - who’d want attention of a man who has some monsters head attached to his hip and whose swords were still dripping blood…Suddenly the bard who was singing and playing approached the scary man with familiarity of a very close friend…some would even dare say familiarity of a lover.

"Geralt!" the bard said loudly, happy that his friend seemed uninjured,"Right on time - I'm just finishing for the evening!"Geralt smiled, he hoping to have his….friends…company in the room while he eats."I ordered you a bath…gods above, what did you hunt? It stinks!"

"Jaskier, where’s the alderman?" witcher’s voice was soft, as if he didn’t wish other to hear him,"I want to get my coin first and then bath….plus you wont complain nearly as much of the smell - it’s mostly this."Geralt pointed to the head hanging from the hook

"Oh he’s over there in that corner."Jaskier, the bard, showed which corner, he was also talking quietly….for a change."I’ll sing a song or two more - while you finish up the contract fully…"

Jaskier moved back to where he was before, closer to the crowd, and started on his song - _Toss a coin_. People started to sing and drink and talk again, the moment of unnecessary fear gone. The alderman invited Geralt to sit with him and drink a pitcher or two of ale. Bard sang two more songs - _the Fishmonger’s daughter_ and _the Succubus bait song_ \- the audience seemed to like these the most, and singing what crowd (drunk or sober) likes brings more coin, when witcher signaled he was going to their room. Jaskier finished the song, collected his coin, ordered some food and ale to be brought up and went after his witcher.

Geralt was already undressing when Jaskier came in. As bard was checking his darling wolf for wounds the inn-keeper’s daughter brought the food and ale into the room.

"Oh gods, I’m so sorry!"the young lady blulshed and apologized to the naked witcher, keeping her eyes away, respectfully."I…uh…I-i brought food and ale…can I get you anything else, misters?"

"No worries, child."Geralt’s voice was rough."No, we don’t need anything else, thanks",he was already in the bath, girl bowed her head, left the room and closed the door."Jask? Can you wash my hair?"

Jaskier beamed and happily obliged, gently washing his precious wolf’s hair. Geralt’s sigh of content and Jask’s quiet singing along with splashing of water the only sounds in the room. Geralt concentrated on Jask’s musical voice, ignoring other noises - especially those from tavern downstairs, letting his lovely nightingale’s song wash over him and relax him. Jask’s gentle finger moved to Geralt’s shoulders and back, massaging him as he helped Geralt bath, taking care to trace and wash old and new scars gently, getting more and more happy noises from his wolf. 

After bath, Jaskier asked Geralt to allow him to feed him “You deserve it, Geralt! I want to take care of you, especially when I know you are exhausted after a fight…like right now”. Geralt indulged Jask, laying in bed, only in his small clothes, he ate and drank - all fed and given to him by his darling singing nightingale… After Jask took the dirty dishes to the kitchen, White Wolf pulled him into his lap. He was weak and wanting for some cuddles. Bard smiled and let himself be tugged, he didn’t mind when Geralt got all cuddly - in fact he enjoyed it. It usually meant Geralt was more accepting of affection and touch….he was also a bit more free in expressing himself. Jask was on Geralt’s chest, wolf’s arms around him and nose in his hair, scenting him (Jask never quite understood that, but figured it was comforting for witcher and let him do it whenever). Jask put one arm under one of Geralt’s and the other stroke gently first along scars on his face, whispering against wolf’s chest just how lovely and sweet his wolf was, then slowly moving downwards, spending some time on the scar on Geralt’s neck - stroking, nuzzling, kissing and licking it - saying how proud he was of his brave, brave witcher, how terribly sad he’d be if Geralt hadn’t survived. Moving lower, nightingale’s spent time touching, stroking, kissing each scar, saying just how happy he felt to have Geralt in his life and how lucky he was to have someone like Geralt love him and to love…. That night they didn’t have sex, no, simply kissing, touching, nuzzling…simply holding each other was Geralt’s favourite activity…

\-----------

It was several months since Geralt last saw Jaskier. He was travelling north-west, to Kaer Morhen, thinking of his nightingale and where he’d spend the winter when he heard a scream, a scream that sounded suspiciously like Jaskier. The White Wolf turned Roach and pushed her to run towards scream…not that he needed to push her much since she was very fond of bard who sneaked her apples. It only took them 5 minutes of gallop to get to the clearing where Jaskier was being attacked by some bandits…he was trying to keep them away with a sturdy tree branch - and it was working, nearby a bandit was on the forest floor bleeding from head. Geralt took his steel sword , he was angry - someone dared attack HIS Jaskier…Needless to say the bandits didn’t live long after seeing a very angry and protective witcher. Geralt and Jaskier left the clearing fast, merely staying long enough to check if bandits had any coin or valuables, and to pack Jask’s stuff. They rode to the nearby village, letting Roach decide on pace…

Fortunately there was a free room in the local inn. Geralt asked for food, ale and a bath to be brought up, claiming he’d rather not disturb the patrons in the tavern part. The inn-keeper was grateful for that and gave the food for free. Geralt planned to comfort Jask somehow - he was shaking terribly and wolf was worried. He helped his bird with his clothes and to get into bath. He did his best to be gentle…but winced every and each time his bird did. After bath he put Jask in his small clothes, once again trying his best to be tender. As soon as Jask was sitting on the bad, the barmaid - Lyna as she introduced herself - brought food. Geralt asked her to come back in half an hour to pick up empty dishes. Geralt leaned against the headboard of the bed, pulling Jask against his chest. Witcher wrapped an arm around bard’s stomach, holding him, petting his side with his thumb and fed his darling. 

By the time Lyna took away the dishes, Jaskier calmed down and stopped shaking. He didn’t want to move away from Geralt, he turned, curled in Geralt’s lap, pressed into his chest. Geralt wrapped his arms around precious song bird in his lap, his nose in Jask’s hair. He didn’t say anything when he smelled tears, just tightened his hold and nuzzled his hair. He whispered to Jask that “all is fine” and “I’m here, you’re safe” and “I’m so proud of you”. Jaskier soon fell asleep in Geralt’s arms. 

When Geralt woke up next morning, Jaskier was still sleeping and in his arms. He didn’t get up - just moved Jask into more comfy position. Jask woke up around noon, confused as to why he was in Geralt’s arms and “what the fuck are we doing in an inn, Geralt?” Wolf explained, tho he left out the gore. Through the explanation he wandered if Jask would say yes to going to Kaer Morhen with him. Well only one way to find out.

"Jaskier…do you have plans concerning the winter?"witcher asked nervously, stroking his bard’s cheek in a rare sign of affection 

"No, not really…"bard was honest, he smelled of hope Geralt noted and wondered if that was a good sign."I was hoping",he cut himself off "Why are you asking?"

"Well…I…uh…."Geralt stuttered,"I wanted to….uh….to ask if…if you’d go home with me?",his voice was becoming more and more quiet with each word

"Melitele’s tits YES",Jaskier sounded happy, possibly happiest Geralt’s ever heard or seen him and he felt incredibly proud.


End file.
